Hyūga Brothers Stay United
Midnight. That's when Yūshi made his escape. Bought time by his , he knew he could never return to Konoha again, unless he had settled the war waging in his heart. Destroy the main branch, or protect the clan? The question his father left him to answer. If he came back without settling that question, he would be killed for sure. He felt bad, leaving behind his own father to deal with his own hatred, but its what Kō wanted. Besides, Yūshi knew too much. About the secrets of the Hyūga's "main" branch. About, the Hyūga's Curse of Hatred. Yūshi would not let this go, his hatred fresh and ripe. But with his father adamant in Yūshi considering the question, as it meant the life or death of half his family, he would consider it hard. As long as it took to find the answer, the answer Kō had seemly found. But tonight, Yūshi's mission? Not answer that question. It was to get as far away from Konoha as possible. But as he took to the trees, he soon found, he wasn't on this quest alone. Arashi was trying to be as silent as possible as he left Konoha he had to use a bit of his chakra reserve just to escape and he walked in the forest on his own and jumped into a tree. "I have to find Yūshi!" he silently said to himself "Byakugan." he said in a whisper looking for his brother as he sped up he found him a few feet ahead.He was tempted by his heart to attack his brother for abandoning him or even leaving period but his brain knew why and refused to go into an offensive position.Besides he couldn't possibly fight his brother…..could he? Yūshi froze, immediately sensing the chakra signature of a Hyūga's Dōjutsu activating. By the feel of it, there was one. They sent a lone hunter after me? Yūshi thought. Is it their best? He almost prepared to activate his own Dōjutsu to retaliate, when he realized, he recognizes the chakra, on a more personal level… Arashi forgot about the chakra waves he emitted and de activated his Byakugan and stopped to hide "Please don't see me!" he said to himself.'God I can be so stupid of course Yūshi was going to see me!' he thought to himself panicking now he was going to take him to his father and then leave again. "Unfair…" he said. Yūshi pondered the sudden surge, and then "un-surge" of chakra from behind him. Yep, Yūshi thought. It's him. And I have to go back for him, or else who knows what they'll do? I just hope, he doesn't ruin this whole escape... Arashi panicked unable to figure out what was going to happen.He jumped into a tree waiting for his brother. Unable to call his brother's name for fear someone could hear them, Yūshi turned back and began to head for where the chakra signature "un-surged". Arashi Hyuga felt like his brother was coming for him and swiftly put his arms down and started setting traps well prank traps he set for his brother when he was younger. Yūshi saw through the traps with his Kekkei Genkai, and moved in closer to his brother. Arashi felt scared and hid in the tree directly above Yūshi. Yūshi looked up, with his White Eye. "Arashi, come down!" He said, in a hushed voice. "We don't have much time. Do you want us to die?" "I'm already dead." the young boy sarcastically replied and jumped down "I guess,let's go then." he huffed "Wait,our not turning me into dad?" The 18-year old looked at his brother perplexed. "And why would I do that?" "Because….I may have faked my death to follow you…" he said in a brave-like fashion. "You what??" "I……um faked my death……to um…………follow you………" "I guess, that's just less of a mess to clean up." "Where are we going Nii-sann?" he asked smiling. "Wipe that smile off your face, this is bad. Why'd you come after me? Do you even know whats happening?" "No,I just figured that if you left I could follow you……" "By faking death??" Arashi nodded,now a tiny bit scared. "Why in the world, would you do that? Now, we could both die." "I dunno…kicks? Aren't we supposed to be leaving?" he asked changing the subject. Yūshi shook his head at this predicament. His brother had faked his own death to follow him, for apparently no reason. There was no time to discuss this now however, his brother was right. they had to escape. "Time to leave." Arashi smiled and nodded he had seemed to wear a cloak covering him and extremely to big for him Category:Role-Play